A Night At Sea
by WiEGoP
Summary: G1. Alana has news, but will Seaspray understand? WiEGoP to the core. SeasprayxAlana


Alana sat for a long time by the sea, staring out across it. She was, by nature, a creature of the water, but late at night, when the waves crashed loudest on the shore, wearing the very rocks away with the force built up over thousands of miles, those nights even Alana felt afraid of the sea, of its vastness, its depths, its power. Alana was a creature of the water, but she was not a creature of the open ocean, mysterious and unfathomable.

Alana was more closely watching the sky, looking for the star that she knew was Earth's sun. But both of Tlal's moons were up, and the stars were too dim to be seen. Perceptor had told her that in a few years she would be able to see Cybertron on especially dark nights. The robotic planet was passing through Tlal's system in its long, lonely travel through the void.

She didn't have a timepiece out here, though there was one back in the control room of the city. But she knew she couldn't have much longer to wait; so, she kept scanning the skies, waiting for one of the stars to fall, the anticipation eating at her.

Some knew, others guessed, but she had never said anything concrete. There was nothing technically taboo about her choice. And although many of her people held a natural bias toward robots, most had grasped the difference between those who had kept them enslaved and those that set them free. Her people were nothing, if not flexible.

Still, she knew it would be hard for others to understand, even if she could express her feelings as clearly and strongly as she felt them. Every questioning face she saw begged the beginning of a long, uncomfortable, emotionally draining conversation. But, she knew that she couldn't put off those hundreds of similar, repetitive, yet identically draining conversations for much longer. Some experienced eyes could already see it; they were just too polite to mention anything to her as they did the calculations in their heads. She prayed they would understand.

But even more she prayed he would understand.

A falling star, then two, slowly descended through the grey sky to her position, a private, if not that secret rendezvous. Cosmos landed less than a hundred feet away from her, in a clearing that led to the beach. The green minibot let his passenger exit before transforming back into his spaceship mode and flying to a polite distance away.

Alana heard him long before she saw him. A robot, no matter how small he seemed when compared to his colleagues, was still a robot, and not very stealthy, at least not in the dense jungle at night. She tried to remain sitting as he walked from the jungle down to the beach. Some coy part of her wanted to play it cool, playful, to tease him a little, act like it was no big deal, like she hadn't really missed him.

"Alana?" Seaspray asked, in his endearingly annoying way, and she couldn't sit still for a moment longer. She jumped up, ran to him, and was in his arms faster than a heartbeat. He laughed a little as she planted several kisses on his faceplates. "I missed you too, Alana," he said, his eyes glowing with delight. She just laughed, too happy to have him home, to have him holding her, to say anything. She laid her face against the warm metal of his chest plate, listening to his engine humming.

"So," Seaspray said, looking down at the Tlalakan woman in his arms, smiling with his eyes, "What do you want to do? I only have a few hours but we could go for a swim, or go for a ride…or…err…um" he bashfully scratched the back of his head, his faceplates turning pink with embarrassment, "Visit the well, again."

"As pleasant as all those things sound Seaspray, there's something I need to talk to you about," Alana said, slowly, looking up the robot she was proud to call, at least in her heart, her husband, "Something important." She pulled away a little bit, "Maybe we could just sit here and talk? It's such a beautiful night."

"Oh? Uhhh….sure." Seaspray replied, puzzled, as he sat down on the beach. Alana sat down close beside him and he draped one huge metal arm lightly over her shoulders. She nestled in close to the minibot, resting her head against his chestplate.

They sat there for a while, a long while actually, though neither of them really noticed. Every passing minute was too full of the joy of being there, being together, neither of them could move past holding each other. They were together, for an hour, a moment, a night, so they watched the sea in silence.

Finally Seaspray spoke up. "Sooo, uhhh….you had something you wanted to talk about?"

Alana sighed a little, and closed her eyes. She'd never been so happy and so terrified all at once, and for some reason she wanted it to last forever: his arm around her, her secret inside her, only moments from breaking through, into the future.

"Uhhhhh…Alana?"

Finally she straightened up, pulled away just a little, and took Seaspray's hand. She felt that she needed to face him for this.

"Seaspray? I…" She stopped, because the words had slipped away from her. She'd carefully prepared a speech for this, but she thought it would ruin the moment to have it written down.

Seaspray just watched her with his sweet, honest, bewildered eyes, "You…uhhh…you what?"

Alana looked down at his big, blue, metal hand with her tiny, pink, hand of flesh resting on top of it. She gripped his hand even tighter and struggled to remember her speech.

"Seaspray, I have something very important that I need to tell you…but I don't know quite how you'll take it, or even if you'll understand. " She paused, but he seemed to be waiting for her.

Alana looked up, into Seaspray's blue, glowing, question- filled optics. She reached up and held the side of his face plate in her hand, "Seaspray, you're going to be a father."

The robot startled a little bit, like he'd just been touched with a live electrode, "I….I… what?"

Alana took Seaspray's head in both her hands, "Seaspray, I said, you're going to be a father," She searched his face for some hint of his reaction. "Seaspray, I'm going to have a baby?"

"Right now?!" Seaspray whispered, panicky, "Cuz I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"No, not right now," Alana said, trying to be soothing, "It'll be several months, I think." She put her hands on his shoulders, watching him.

Seaspray sat there in the sand, on the beach, speechless, letting it sink in, too shocked to notice how, with every second of his silence, the Tlalakan woman that he was proud, in his core at least, to call his wife began to look more and more distressed.

"Well…" Alana whispered, trembling, "I… I mean…how do you feel?"

Seaspray put his hand up next to Alana's cheek and ran one blue finger down it, as tender as a kiss. His eyes were glowing like stars. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked, his voice bubbling over, literally, with wonder and joy.

Alana felt her eyes welling up as she nodded. "Yes." she replied, laughing through her tears, "Yes, you're going to be a father."

Seaspray gathered Alana into a hug that was as ecstatic as it was gentle. Every problem and concern that his mind began to raise was, for the moment at least, dashed to pieces against his overwhelming joy. He ran his hands over Alana's cheeks again, kissing her with his fingertips.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're happy," Alana said kissing the top of his helm, "I was worried you wouldn't understand, or that you …that you would…" She threw her arms around his neck. "We have so much we need to talk about."

"For now though…" Seaspray said, holding her like she was made of golden glass, "Would it be alright if we just sat here?" He didn't take his eyes off her, "It's such a beautiful night, Alana." Alana, who seemed to be almost glowing, only smiled and nodded. He held her, them, tight to himself, lost in the moment. Watching her watching the sea.


End file.
